1. Field
The present invention relates generally to power management of an electronic device. More specifically, the present invention relates to embodiments for optimizing power efficiency of an electronic device based on radio-frequency performance.
2. Background
Advances in technology have resulted in smaller and more powerful mobile computing devices. For example, there currently exist a variety of mobile computing devices, including wireless computing devices, such as mobile wireless telephones and personal digital assistants (PDAs). As technology advances, power efficiency of mobile devices has become increasingly important and reducing an amount of power utilized by a mobile device is desirable. Such reduction can result in extended battery life and decreased cost to use the mobile device.
An electronic device, such as a mobile wireless telephone, may include a power management module, such as a power management integrated circuit (PMIC). A PMIC may be configured to receive power from a power supply and provide regulated power to one or more modules (e.g., a radio-frequency integrated circuit (RFIC)) within the electronic device in response to power requirements thereof.
Phase-locked loops (PLLs) within RFICs are typically highly sensitive to supply noise. This may result in degradation of RF performance parameters. Conventionally, PMIC settings, such as a headroom voltage of one or more low-dropout regulators (LDOs) supplying RFICs, are statically set high enough for a worst case radio-frequency (RF) environment to enable the one or more LDOs to sufficiently suppresses noise and spurs from a switched-mode power supply (SMPS). However, statically setting the LDO headroom voltage or other regulator settings for a worst case RF environment results in wasted power when RF conditions improve. The power penalty due to excessive headroom voltage is further multiplied due to wasted power in other LDOs sub-regulating from the SMPS.
A need exists for improving the power efficiency of an electronic device. More specifically, a need exists for embodiments related to dynamically adjusting at least one power management setting based on at least one RF condition.